keefe_sencenfandomcom-20200213-history
Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/12
The Night Keefe's POV "What do you mean?" I ask Dex with my voice trembling. "He thought that the poison had recently entered her system, but it turns out that it has been in her since Robby cut her for the first time." "Wait how did Robby do it?" "Well we aren't sure if it's Robby, but he probably put poison on the knife and cut her leg" "Will she make it?" I ask on the verge of tears "That's what we don't know." Dex says as tears start coming down "No she's Sophie. She'll make it." Biana argues "Ya" Me and Fitz say "I don't think you'd say that after you saw her." Dex says "You're not making this any better" I say "I'm just telling you the truth." I run over to Elwin and I see Sophie has stopped throwing up, but she is still very green. "How is she?" "She'll live" I breath out a big sigh of relief "But I'll take a week for her to become conscious" "Thank you Elwin. Thank you." I say crying while I hug him. "It's my job." "Foster doesn't make it very easy does she?" "No" "I'll go tell the others." I run over to the rest of the group and there all crying. "I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first." "Good" Fitz says "Okay the good news is she'll live, and the bad news is that she'll unconscious for a week." Everyone start pulling themselves back up. Even Bangs Boy had been crying. "Can we go see her?" Linh asks "Yeah It's not messy anymore." They all rush over to Sophie Fitz starts transmitting to her. "What did she say?" I ask "She won't transmit back she just keeps think that she won't make it" "She'll make. That's what Elwin said. I trust Elwin." I say "Ya I think so to she's probably just in shock" Fitz said trying to convince himself. "I need to go tell Edaline and Grady." "Try not to be killed by Grady" Fitz said trying to lighten the mood a bit. I leap to Havenfield and find Edaline in the kitchen and I don't know where Grady is. "Hey Keefe" Edaline says with a smile. "Where's Sophie?" She said suddenly concerned "That's why I came here. So the person that cut and broke her leg, Robby, used a poison that nearly killed Sophie. She'll live, but she'll be unconscious for a week. She had a rough time getting the poison out, but she'll live." By the end she was so pale she could blend in with a white wall. "I'll tell Grady. Where is she?" "Everglen" "Okay we'll be there soon." And she went towards Grady's office. I went back to Everglen and everyone was gone, so I went inside and found everyone playing truth or dare probably to get there mind off Sophie. "Can I play?" "Sure okay truth or dare?" Fitz says "Dare" "Okay I dare you to tell everyone how long you've had a crush on Sophie for." I sigh. Is that even a question. "The first Nano second I saw her." "WOW!!!" Everyone says. I shrug. "Hey all us boys now that she's really cut and hot." "She is" All the boys say, even Bangs Boy. "Wait Bangs Boy you like Foster." "No" He said BLUSHING. I took a reading of his emotions and his emotions said something different. "Okay Bangs Boy truth or dare." "Truth" "Who do you like" I already knew he liked Sophie, but his emotions for Biana were even stronger. "Biana" he quietly mumbled "Louder" I say smirking "Biana. There happy." "Very" I say flashing my signature smirk. We played for about another hour before the twins and Dex left to go home. "Is it okay if I sleepover?" I ask Fitz "Yup." As I fall asleep I hear Foster's voice Goodnight Keefe. I love you ''Love you too ''I think as I drift in the darkness (One week later) As I go to check on Sophie I remember that today she should wake up. When I enter her room she's still unconscious. I decide to stay at her side until she's awake. I've been here for 5 hours why isn't she awake. 8 hours now. I'm getting impatient. I start falling asleep when I feel pressure on my forehead I see it's Foster. "I missed you Keefe" "I missed you to. Don't leave me again." "I won't" She says as she kisses me on the lipsCategory:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT